rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
A Time for Hammers
A Time for Hammers is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox. It aired on July 8, 2018 for FIRST members and July 15, 2018 for the general public. It is the 337th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez *Tucker *Caboose *Sister *Washington *Carolina Cosmic Powers *Atlus Arcadium Rex *Kalirama *Burnstorm *Genkins *Huggins *Muggins Agents of Chrovos *Donut *Chrovos (Mentioned only) Interstellar Daily *Jax Jonez (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds *Loco (Mentioned only) Plot Atlus reveals that the Cosmic Powers were created by Chrovos and enslaved them for a huge project of galactic proportions, although he admits he doesn't know exactly what the project is. The Cosmic Powers later rebelled against their master and Chrovos sent Titans to stop them, all of which were either killed or imprisoned. Burnstorm constructed a prison-like labyrinth which functions like a never-ending treadmill where it's prisoners walk forward for eternity and sealed Chrovos inside. After this explanation, Sarge realizes they are the ones who granted Grif a sword and asks for one of his own, leading most of the other Reds and Blues to ask for one as well. Atlus begrudgingly gives them all one except Tucker and Grif because they already have one, Carolina because she didn't want one and Caboose who asks for Genkins Golf Club instead. Washington asks if they can cure a massive headache he has, but Atlus says their powers can only be used externally and not internally. Simmons interrupts and says he has realized what the Cosmic Powers really are, he says that Chrovos created them to pose as gods to manipulate other races to do his bidding, and the firewall protecting the Reds and Blues is a safety mechanism to keep his AI's in check. Kalirama tells Huggins and Muggins to leave the meeting before she confirms this and they all briefly show their true forms as Monitors. Atlus continues his story, explaining that in the present Chrovos was weak but not powerless, he influenced a human (Loco) to create a Time Machine and the momentary leak in time gave him enough power to pull someone gullible and stupid enough (Donut) to believe him to the past in the era he was most powerful, where he would then give him Time-Portal Guns to alter the timeline and ruin time itself. With everything the Reds and Blues have done throughout history, they have wrecked time to the brink of collapse. Kalirama tells them the only hope left is for the Reds and Blues to travel to Chrovos' labyrinth, fight their way through its guardians and use a special hammer Burnstorm created to reinforce Chrovos' bindings and prevent his escape. After this explanation, Atlus confiscates all their swords except Tucker and Grif's (and Caboose's golf club because Atlus thinks letting him have it is funny). Atlus teleports the Reds and Blues with the hammer to a private room so they can make their decision on whether to undertake this near-impossible task. Simmons and Tucker consider using time travel to stop themselves from time-travelling but Washington steps up and gives a speech about how the Reds and Blues used time travel for selfish reasons to relieve guilt, right wrongs or otherwise fix mistakes when the right thing to better yourselves now and not dwell on the mistakes of the past and learn and grow from this. The group decides to go through with taking down chrovos but Carolina finally speaks up and tells Wash he isn't coming because he is on the DL (Disabled List). Wash denies this at first but then Carolina explains to him that he has Cerebral Hypoxia from his shot to the neck, causing his brain to be starved of oxygen for several minutes. Washington lashes out and starts yelling at the other Reds and Blues and continually asks if they knew, to which they reply no. Carolina says that she kept it a secret from everyone else and she didn't want to tell him because she didn't want to upset him. Washington ignores her and storms off while they sadly look on. Donut steals the Hammer and leaves through a time portal and thanks them for making his betrayal easier on him mentally, referring to their insults about him being stupid, gullible and worthless. Transcript The episode begins with a black screen, small ball of light can be seen in the distance ATLUS: Without time, there is no beginning. So there was nothing before "the word" The Reds and Blues can all be heard groaning Scene cuts back to starseeds with the Cosmic Powers and Reds and Blues facing each other. ATLUS: What? SISTER: "In the beginning was the word?" If you bring out a guitar, I'm done. ATLUS: The word became complicated, expanded, unfolded and birthed the first of the primal forces of our father, Chrovos. He who could control time GRIF: Groan Do we really need all of this? ATLUS: Chrovos set himself on a great undertaking, a project of galactic proportions. He created the Cosmic Powers and enslaved us to do his bidding. SIMMONS: What project could possibly be so big? ATLUS: Some things are beyond even our infinite wisdom. We only know our small part in the grand design. CAROLINA: So, Where are the titans now? ATLUS: We rebelled against our masters, many were lost but the titans were deposed. Killed, banished or imprisoned. BURNSTORM: I constructed a labyrinth inside this black hole. At its core sits a prison: a treadmil. GENKINS: I convinced Chrovos to give it a spin, he got stuck! GRIF: Whoa Whoa, he's walking forwards forever, but in one spot? ATLUS: Exactly GRIF: Alright Satan SARGE: Alright let me get this straight, you dirty so-and-so's are responsible for upsetting the balance of power in the entire universe? ATLUS: Yes but Chrovos was.... SARGE: Atlus I'm not talking about that! Why's Grif got a sword? GRIF: Because I'm so sword cleaver! SARGE: Give me one KALIRAMA: annoyed Here we go again. ATLUS: sighs Who else wants one? All the Reds and Blues except Tucker, Grif, Caboose and Carolina can all be heard chanting. Washington, Sister, Sarge, Simmons, Lopez and Donut are all granted swords resembling Grif's except for Donut who's sword is dark green. LOPEZ: Gracias (Thank You) CAROLINA: I'm actually proud of you Caboose CABOOSE: at Genkins who is carrying his Golf Club I want that Golf Club GENKINS: Panicked No! No! No! ATLUS: Fine Caboose is given Genkins Golf Club CABOOSE: Glad to join the ball game SISTER: Club, Caboose. You should've said club. CABOOSE: I prefer BLT but any of those are good, you know sandwiches WASHINGTON: Can I make a request? forward towards Atlus I'm putting a brave face on but I have a suicide headache, can you fix that? ATLUS: We can summon up some advil? Something stronger? WASHINGTON: Or... some of that god magic? ATLUS: Ok ok. Groans We were created in part to alter the minds of younger races but never directly. Our powers can only be used on the outside, as external forces. It is a limitation brought upon us by our maker and one of the many reasons we saw fit to end his reign. WASHINGTON: In that case, Advil is fine. ATLUS: throat Anywho... SIMMONS: No wait! That's it. I finally know what you are ATLUS: Ok, but I already said "anywho." SIMMONS: All this time I've been hung up on Religion, on Aliens, but you "Gods," you are actually something else KALIRAMA: We are what we say we are. SIMMONS: Chrovos created you to help him, he programmed you to pose as gods to manipulate younger races. It's theatrics, your appearance, some sort of subjected holo-projected matrix ATLUS: flustered Whoa, de-definitely not! you are, like, way off there. SIMMONS: This firewall against Chrovos, a safety he built to keep his Ai's in check. WASHINGTON: These are Ai's? KALIRAMA: Huggins, Muggins. Leave. Huggins and Muggins can be heard flying away KALIRAMA: They have earned it. ATLUS: Very well KALIRAMA: We have no choice but to trust you with this secret. The camera does a sweeping shot behind Sister, as it passes her back it blocks the view of the Cosmic Powers. When the camera passes and the Cosmic Powers are visible again, their appearance is different and is now the form of Monitors, Each Identical except in eye colour. Atlus' eye is yellow, Kalirama's is purple, Genkins' is Green, Burnstorm's is Orange. The camera continues to sweep across the Monitor form of the Cosmic Powers as they continue speaking. ATLUS: No mystery, no magic. Just a mathematical palindrome filled with radiation and sadness. As the camera continues to sweep, it passes Tucker's back once again blocking the view of the Cosmic Powers. When they are visible again, they have all reverted back to their previous appearance. Once they are all back into view, the camera reverts back to the usual shot-reverse shot angles for the continuing conversation. GENKINS: Hey Kids, I'm a computer! ATLUS: Now that you know the truth, may we proceed? SIMMONS: Oh, of course GRIF: Nice job buddy SIMMONS: Science is good for something after all! ATLUS: In the present, Chrovos is weak but not powerless. Through dreams and inspiration he influenced a human to build a machine, a time machine. This leak in time for a moment made him powerful enough to grasp at one of you. DONUT: Me. But, but that was an accident. ATLUS: There are no accidents when it comes to Chrovos. He chose you. GRIF: at Donut I'monna guess its because you're so gullible TUCKER: Or stupid SARGE: Basically an empty suit of armour with a half-decent throwing arm. ATLUS: He sucks the dumb pink monkey back in time to an era where he is most powerful and returned you with more machines. TUCKER: Where we done fucked it all up. ATLUS: Yes CAROLINA: What can we do to repair time? KALIRAMA: It's too late. The damage is done. ATLUS: You have already done his bidding. CABOOSE: I prefer buy it now GRIF: We've been fucking time itself TUCKER: And tick goes the bucket list GRIF: Dude, do you ever stop? We've been pulling out the building blocks of time one by one, now it could topple over. Do you know what that means? SARGE: Time is Jenga. BURNSTORM: There is hope still. I, Burnstorm, master builder of the gods... SIMMONS: Uh, AI BURNSTORM Whispering of AI, ok. voice ...bound Chrovos once. We can not trick him twice. But we can help you. You unwilling agents of Chrovos can affect him directly, and we are at your mercy. KALIRAMA: Naturally, you have a choice, and we will not lie to you. The Path ahead is dangerous. To stop Chrovos you must travel to his Labyrinth, you must fight the beasts who guard him, defeat the ghosts of history and demons of his underworld. Few have made the Journey, none have survived. WASHINGTON: sarcastically When you put it like that, how could we say no? KALIRAMA: When you complete the impossible journey, you will meet Chrovos. You need only use this. A Hammer resembling that of a Gravity Hammer appears in the centre of the room and floats their. It has a orange head and what staff KALIRAMA: Burnstorm constructed the prison that holds Chrovos and from that same material forged... BURNSTORM: The Hammer SARGE: Disappointed Aw, "The Hammer?" BURNSTORM: The Hammer, yes. SARGE: But not like "The Grand Hammer of Power Kaboom-ness?" SIMMONS: +5 Enchanted Hammer of Binding. TUCKER: Ass-Tapper. WASHINGTON: Sister Sledge. James Blunt. LOPEZ: Spanish Sinaloa Lie Detector. DONUT: Hammer-Barbera! WASHINGTON: Slam Rockwell! BURNSTORM: Stop. SISTER: Tchaikovsky's The Butt-Cracke''r. '''CABOOSE:' Mister Smashyface. Mister Smashyface's friend, Whackman. Mrs. Whackman! ATLUS: Ooh. Valleymaker! BURNSTORM: No! ATLUS: Thunderclap! This is fun. BURNSTORM: No! It's The Hammer. The most important hammer that has ever existed, it's definitive. The Hammer! REDS AND BLUES AND ATLUS: Oh ATLUS: You should call it that. KALIRAMA: By striking Chrovos' prison with the hammer, you reinforce his binding, energising them, topping up their mystic power. Counter-intuitive, but that's magic for you. ATLUS: We will leave you alone with The Hammer as you make your decision, and uh, before you go... All the Reds and Blues swords, except for Tucker and Grif's, as well as Caboose's Club, disappear. Everyone who lost their sword groans. ATLUS: You can have your toys back after you save the universe. Caboose You can keep yours because it's funny. The Reds and Blues are then warped to a private room on starseeds. They all yell in shock. Simmons vomits inside his helmet. SIMMONS: Oh God, its in my helmet! SISTER: I guess this is to give us some privacy? CAROLINA: SO, what do we think? SARGE: Laughing I agree! Powerful name. CAROLINA: The fight? SIMMONS: Can't we just go back and stop ourselves from time travelling in the first place? CAROLINA: Didn't Jax say that's a paradox? TUCKER: Can we go back and stop Jax from saying that? WASHINGTON: You're in denial. Guys, the Reds and Blues did their best. SARGE: Reds especially. WASHINGTON: And its only by doing our best, our absolute best and failing that we can ever truly know exactly how much we suck. SARGE: Uh... WASHINGTON: You messed up, We all have regrets. Lost friends we'd like to have around... Caboose's head is seen dropping down WASHINGTON: ...Things we'd take back... Tucker is seen glancing at Sister WASHINGTON: ...But these time guns can't fix us. You use them to relieve guilt, right wrongs, to avoid responsibility. But the past is done. Do better now, be better now. Now is the only time that's every mattered. Ask yourself, do I make bad decisions? Carolina's head turns away from wash and drops down slightly WASHINGTON: How can I do better? Camera pans to Sarge WASHINGTON: Who do I want to be? Camera pans to Grif TUCKER: Wash, it's selfish not to time travel. Are you saying you wouldn't go back and stop yourself from hurting people? WASHINGTON: Mistakes are the dirt we grow from Tucker. In the end, you can't argue with cause and effect. You made a mess, you need to clean it up. GRIF: ...Yeah, that's the right thing to do. SARGE: Well hell, the whole reason I joined the military was to win a battle against God himself! SIMMONS: Yeah! CABOOSE: Let's take a swing at it! GRIF: He did it, good form! WASHINGTON: And you're not alone, this ain't my mess but I'm in to help fix it. No matter where it takes us, you can count on me to fight alongside you. CAROLINA: No... You're not coming. Everything you just said... I should've told you Wash, I can't believe I let it get this far I- WASHINGTON: Whoa, slow down. It's alright CAROLINA: It's not. It's really, really not. You can't come, you can't fight. WASHINGTON: Carolina, it's... me you're talking to. CAROLINA: Stop being so fucking nice! You're sitting this one out Wash. I mean it. You're on the DL. WASHINGTON: Yelling I'm not DISABLED! CAROLINA: You are! You were really hurt. WASHINGTON: Yeah... CAROLINA: Really hurt... More than I told you. Your gaps in memory they're... I mean... the frustration you've been feeling. Wash, I've had to watch you struggle with it. I should've said- WASHINGTON: harshly Carolina, spit it out. CAROLINA: Sighs Your injury caused what is known as Cerebral Hypoxia. We don't know the extent of the damage but when you were shot in the neck, your brain was starved of oxygen. WASHINGTON: For how long? CAROLINA: A while. WASHINGTON: How long? CAROLINA: Several minutes. your brain went minutes without oxygen. (When) Your Middle Name is Danger can be heard playing in the background. Washington turns to the Sim Troopers WASHINGTON: Yelling And did you all know?! SIMMONS: Sadly No. WASHINGTON: Yelling Did you?! TUCKER: Sadly No! WASHINGTON: Yelling Was I the only one who didn't know I had fucking brain damage?! GRIF: Dude, we had no idea. CAROLINA: I kept it from everyone, Wash. WASHINGTON: Yelling Including Me! CAROLINA: ...Yeah... WASHINGTON: How could you keep that from me? CAROLINA: I Just... Look I... I didn't want to... Washington walks away from the group CAROLINA: ...Upset you... SARGE: Sadly Wash... CABOOSE: Sadly My brain is fuzzy... and I do good... A Portal can be heard opening. The Reds and Blues turn around and see Donut standing in front of a Time Portal with The Hammer TUCKER: Donut? SISTER: What are you doing? DONUT: Gullible... Stupid... An empty suit of armour? Thanks for making this easier guys. Donut walks through the portal and it disappears. The camera cuts to a wide shot of the remaining Reds and Blues in the area. SISTER: Y'all need therapy. Gallery Rvb16ep013thumbnail.jpg Reds and Blues with swords.png Cosmic_Powers_AI.png Trivia *It is revealed that the Cosmic Powers are actually AI's created by Chrovos to manipulate other races by making them think they are gods. This means they have also been manipulating Huggins and Muggins and both are unaware about the Cosmic Powers being AI's. The "deities'" actual appearance are Monitor bodies like that used by Epsilon. *The song that plays when Washington lashes out at the Reds and Blues is the Meta's theme "(When) Your Middle Name is Danger" *When Atlus gives the Reds and Blues energy swords they are all the same standard blue colour, except for Donut's which is Dark Green similarly to Kaliramas. It's never explained why this is the case. *THE Hammer is represented by the Tartarus' Gavel variant of the Gravity Hammer from Halo 5. *Simmons recommends in this episode that the Reds and Blues try to stop themselves from time-travelling to begin with. This alludes to what actually happens in the season finale, Paradox. *Atlus states that there are things that are beyond "even our infinite wisdom." This is contradictiory (or oxymoronic,) since "infinite" means without beginning or end, continuing forever. Therefore, in order for something to be infinite, there must be nothing beyond it. *Donut stealing the hammer at the end of the episode was spoiled by Genkins in Docudrama. *The Jenga metaphor for time travel wasn't originally in the script and was improvised by Matt Hullum while recording his lines for Sarge.Joe Nicolosi - AfterBuzz interview References Video Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes